


Now I Just Sit In Silence

by punkgrump



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Mentions of Suicide, No Dialogue, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, happy ending kinda, implied grahamscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though there was a week, one that technically didn't happen, the memories were still vivid and the evidential photographs were still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Just Sit In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of suicide, but it's tied to Kate's suicide never happening and Max refusing to kill herself.

Despite a year slowly dragging itself by since things changed for the better, then quickly to the worse, there was still a box of old Polaroids residing beneath Max's bed. Even though there was a week, one that technically didn't happen, the memories were still vivid and the evidential photographs were still there.

It had been a year and Nathan had just reappeared in school. If possible, he was even thinner, and he looked ill. According to Warren, he was. She felt sorry for him.

Max didn't blame him, though. Everything he'd done wasn't right, but he didn't understand the consequences. As much as she wanted to hate Nathan, she couldn't.

Kate never ended up on a rooftop and unsuccessfully talked down, nor jumping to her death. Finally, Kate Marsh was alive and well, pursuing what she loved again. This time, the roles were reversed.

It was Kate checking in rather than the other way around. Pity from everyone. Melancholy visits from everyone.

Max felt like a charity case.

"Help out Max Caulfield. She loved a girl, but then she had to watch her die, again, and again, and again, then one last final time. Poster girl for hard work going to waste. Pity her!"

Desperately, Max wished she had never let Chloe go, but she knew she could never fix it. No matter what she did, there were unmeasurable amounts of blood on her hands and too many skeletons in the closet.

New Years, no party or kiss at twelve o'clock exactly. Valentine's Day, just a head stone and flowers. Spring break was horribly lonely, even if there was Warren and Kate and Victoria, and with her own approval, Nathan.

No matter how much fun there was, she would always get back in bed and think of her. Warm, brackish tears would gush from her eyes with such little stop in sight.

As much as it would feel better, Max Caulfield didn't want to die. She wouldn't let herself succumb to thoughts of death. She wouldn't let a bullet pierce her skull. She wouldn't let her body fall and splatter to the ground. She wouldn't allow her body to admit defeat to the drugs she'd taken in excess.

Max refused to kill herself, no matter how much it tempted her.


End file.
